116950-why-not-just-leave-server-transfers-open-permanently
Content ---- ---- ---- People got to transfer for free. Many already paid out on other services such as name changes. A paid server transfer service is not something I will be spending any further cash on. The truth is harsh but I would rather not play the game than pay for services some got for free. Also, considering some servers are dead - Luminai in mind, imagine server transfers there. Whose going to pay to get to a near empty server? It just ain't going to happen. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- That was kind of the point, though I realize that I didn't specify properly in the OP and fixed that. Have the servers open to transfer between both ways, so that people can swap between the servers depending on what they feel like doing. It's essentially the closest you could come to merging the PvE/PvP servers without actually merging them, and would promote a whole community rather than a separate PvE/PvP community. | |} ---- ---- I imagine there would be a problem with names and guilds. For example, if a whole guild wants to pop over to the PvP server and maintain their guild identity there, or if characters have to change their names when switching back and forth. I suppose you could have @realm appended to your character and guild name, but that looks pretty messy, especially if you decide on settling on the other server. | |} ---- I wouldn't be overly upset with @realm, personally, given the potential benefits. I wonder how many people/guilds would be effected if names were unique to regions, though? With first names/surnames the problem should be curtailed quite a bit, though I suppose no-one would be terribly happy to have to rename their characters/guild again, even if it were a minority. | |} ---- Yes it would be fair. In fact it would be unfair NOT to open a free ticket from Jabbit -> Luminai There was a window where it was free to go from Luminai -> Jabbit, it is only fair if a similar free window is opened in the other direction. Having said that, we're whistling in the wind here. I think Mr Courgar is gonna be pretty hard to shift with his stance on this, | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Like I said in the OP, I'd been considering transferring before I took my break. Essentially, the friend that I was playing with is playing Destiny now, and no-one in my guild seems to have logged on for two months, so I have nothing tying me to the PvP server. Add in the low population (in the three times I've solo'd Elyona since resubbing, I've seen another player in Blighthaven once (though granted most people would have their rep maxed out there, so it isn't a great sample size)) and I'd much rather be on the PvE server. For the transfers being taxing on resources, I'm somewhat lacking in the expertise required to give an informed opinion. Though limiting accounts to one transfer per week (or fortnight, etc) would cut the potential amount of transfers down per person by 11. I also doubt that the majority of the player base would swap at every opportunity, though I could be misjudging there. In terms of naming issues, having @servername as MadBlue mentioned is one solution, or names could be globally unique. Again, I'm lacking the numbers to back me up, but I'd wager that the portion of the player base with the exact same name/surname combo as a player on the other server is fairly low. Not to mention there are probably a fair few people waiting for drop three who haven't renamed their characters after the last reset, so nipping that in the bud now would see them essentially unaffected. As for the grass is always greener, well, that's kind of the point. It would be nice to have the option to swap back and forth between the servers, even if I doubt that most people would be swapping once per week. It lessens the gap between the PvE/PvP communities and removes the feeling of being stuck with one or the other. | |} ---- ---- Considering the Devs are turning a blind eye to it, it will be dead as long as they don't acknowledge that and do something about it. | |} ---- ---- Let's see..... population issues vs potential economy issues... ye very hard choice. With no population hardly on the 1 server there is already an economy issue, nobody is buying anything. | |} ---- So destroy all the other servers so the 5 people on Luminai can have their hay-day... suck it up and transfer off like everyone else did. | |} ---- ---- and because the pvp server will remain open, allow people that are entering the game to not know the state of it, enter, get disappointed, cancel subscription and leave the game? Also can you be any more of a cupcake? We're trying to rebuild the server and you're being proud about transferring off. | |} ---- Destroy the other servers? I didn't realise the other server which is Jabbit came in plural. I'm talking about saving the PvP server, not closing it down. If that's the case then Carbine may as well merge the 2 since there is NO point whatsoever in forcing players to transfer to Jabbit from Luminai to be able to play the game. So why don't you just suck it up and leave this thread as you aren't coming with anything constructive to the table. | |} ---- I'm well aware of what the saying means. The point of having the transfers open permanently is that, beyond waiting a set amount of time, it doesn't matter if the grass is greener on the other side, as you can always swap back. It's better that people chase their tail rather than leave the game because they're stuck on a server that they don't want to be on. Having server tags attached to names, so far as I see it, would mean that if your character on the PvE server is Klorinator, transferring to the PvP server would attach the tag @PvEserver. That way, if someone on the PvP server has the name Klorinator already, you're differentiated by the @server tag. Creating a character with the same name to force a change doesn't factor into it, as you can't add the @servertag yourself. I'm trying to think of a way to send a low level character to get the @servertag first, but I'm barely through my coffee and am drawing blanks. That aside, there's always the globally (or regionally) unique names option, which I'd wager wouldn't effect too many people currently playing, though don't have the numbers to back that up. But if everyone can do it, will the problem not solve itself? If transfers were paid the economies would be more abuse-able in this fashion, but if everyone can transfer to PvX server to buy cheap item y, item y's demand, and thus price, will increase. Indeed, if anything, this would be revitalizing for the lower of the economies. | |} ---- ----